


5 Times Buffy and Faith Shared a Bed

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: Exactly what the title says. And they actually open up to each other in this one!
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	5 Times Buffy and Faith Shared a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> #1 takes place around the beginning of season 3, before the events of "Bad Girls"  
> The others are all after season 7
> 
> Feedback is, as always, much appreciated!  
> Enjoy! :)

1.

Faith and Buffy had been out patrolling when it suddenly started pouring. The slayers, desperate for cover, ran to Faith’s motel, seeing as it was only a block away. They crashed into the room, soaked and giggling.

“Hey,” Faith panted, a little out of breath. She took a couple of seconds to gain her composure. “Um, so it doesn’t look like the storm is letting up anytime soon. You wanna stay here tonight?”

“Sure! We can have a sleepover! Stay up and watch movies and talk about boys!” Buffy replied excitedly. “And I don’t particularly want to go back out there in the storm. Do you, uh, have anything I could wear?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Faith rooted through her dresser and pulled out a long, oversized t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. She also pulled out a few towels, so that they could both dry off. Buffy took the clothes and the towel and went into the bathroom to change. She wrung out her wet clothes in the sink and then draped them over the side of the tub. Faith’s clothes were a bit big on Buffy’s petite figure, but they fit well enough and they were comfortable. Plus, Buffy noted, they smelled like Faith.

By the time she was done, Faith was already changed into a tank top and shorts and lying on the bed, against the headboard. She had turned on the old tv and was flicking through the couple channels available. Buffy plopped down on the bed next to her.

After some discussion and debate, they settled on a black and white action movie type thing. Buffy nestled under the covers.

“Huh, B. So desperate to get in my bed?” Faith asked suggestively, adding an eyebrow wiggle for good measure.

“Shut up,  _ F _ . I’m cold.” Buffy countered. She blushed and Faith smirked.

About 20 minutes later, Buffy, apparently more tired than she had originally thought, had fallen asleep, her head on Faith’s shoulder, and their hands intertwined. Faith turned off the tv, and settled herself in the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. Buffy stirred slightly and cuddled further into Faith’s side. Simply for warmth, no other reason.

2.

It had been a couple of days since the battle that destroyed Sunnydale. The group that remained had been staying in a small hotel near the hospital. Those who wound up in the hospital had just been released. It was decided that they would all stay at the hotel for this one more night, and then find someplace with more rooms where they would stay until they could find someplace more permanent. 

They weren’t able to get any more rooms, and with everyone from the hospital joining them, some sleeping arrangements had been shifted.

Buffy was almost ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. She wandered over and opened it to see Faith standing in the doorway, her bag slung over her shoulder.

“Hey B, mind if I crash with you tonight?” she asked.

“I thought Robin was sharing with you?” Buffy inquired.

“Well, I thought he could use some space. He’s still hurt,” Faith explained, “And also, we just broke up.” She added, almost like an afterthought.

“Oh. I’m sorry Faith. Of course, you can stay with me.” She stepped aside and let Faith in, closing the door behind her. Faith dropped her bag and they both sat at the foot of the bed.

“Eh, it’s no big. I’m the one who broke up with him. He wanted an actual relationship. And he’s cool, but commitment is not my thing. Sorry about Spike though.”

“Right, Spike. My relationship with him was…complicated. I never actually dated him. And…” Buffy trailed off. “Can I tell you something? It’s weird, but right now you’re the only one that sorta gets me. And, I trust you.”

“You probably shouldn’t trust me, but go ahead.”

“I’m not sure I actually loved Spike,” Buffy admitted. “Like, I cared about him and all, but it wasn’t love. He tried to rape me once. And he could be abusive. I only started sleeping with him because I was in such a bad place, and I just wanted to feel something. So I used him. And he loved me. It’s terrible, but I feel this sense of relief. I knew I could never love him like he loved me. But he was the one who was there. So I tried to love him, but I couldn’t. Even after he got a soul and everything he did for me, I have all these awful memories of him hurting me. So I could never truly feel safe around him. And now I have to be the leader and I feel so alone. I thought maybe I'd get a break. It’s all so hard.”

Faith just looked at her, her dark eyes filled with something Buffy couldn’t quite recognize. And then Faith hugged her. Buffy hadn’t even realized that she had started crying until Faith started wiping away the tears. They crawled into the bed, and all the while, Faith just held Buffy, as if she was trying to absorb the pain. Faith would take all the pain Buffy felt if it meant Buffy could be happy. They fell asleep like that. Buffy curled in Faith’s arms, Faith’s shoulder wet with her tears, and both of them feeling safe for the first time in a while.

  
  
  


3.

It had been a week since Buffy’s moment of vulnerability. She had shown her fellow slayer just how damaged she was. Since that night, they hadn’t talked about it. But something had changed between them. It was subtle, but something was different. 

They had moved on to a motel in Arizona, one with more rooms available so that they weren’t so cramped, where they would stay until plans were finalized for Cleveland. Buffy had sat next to Faith on the ride to the motel. Faith had an arm draped over Buffy’s shoulders for the whole ride as if she were trying to protect her.

It was little things. Like the way Faith was always so quick to respond if someone questioned anything Buffy said, or how she specifically asked Andrew to pick up Buffy’s favorite kind of cereal when he went to the store. Those little things were the reason Buffy found herself standing outside Faith’s door at 2 in the morning.

After a moment, she worked up the courage to knock gently on the door, hoping Faith wasn’t asleep. She tended to stay up late, so Buffy figured she’d be up. She figured right.

“What’s up, B?” Faith asked as she let Buffy in.

“Can’t sleep. Needed some company. And you’re the only one who would be up at this hour.”

Faith gave her a look.

“Ok fine, I had a nightmare last night. All the newbie slayers seemed to have slept fine, so I don’t think it’s a slayer thing. So I wanted to check with you too. Also if I’m being honest I’m a little scared.” Buffy hadn’t meant to add the last sentence, but it had slipped out.

Faith paused for a minute. “What was your nightmare about?” she asked.

“Well, it wasn’t super clear. But there was a lady. She was yelling and there was screaming. And she threw something at me. There was nothing supernatural about it, but I didn’t recognize her, and I woke up sweaty and terrified. It kinda felt like a memory, but I know it wasn’t mine,” Buffy explained.

Faith took a deep breath, unable to look up from the floor. “That was my memory. My nightmare,” she said. “I don’t know how you got wrapped up in it. I have flashbacks like that every so often. I had that same one last night, too. My Ma was drunk, the thing she threw at you, well, actually me, was a book. Left a nasty bruise, but I was fine. Not the worst thing she did.”

Buffy reached out and took Faith’s hand. “I’m sorry. You should’ve told me sooner.” Buffy said softly.

“It’s fine. Not a big deal. Sorry, you had to see that.” Faith replied sharply, ripping her hand away.

“Faith…” Buffy started. “You can let me in. I care about you. Let me help.”

“‘That’s the thing, B. You can’t help. And this shit is ages old. I don’t know why you were in my dream last night, but I’ve been having those for as long as I can remember. ‘Sides, you’ve got your own stuff.”

“God, Faith! You can be real thick sometimes, you know that? I opened up to you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t open up to me too. You don’t have to make things easier for me, but you’re trying to. Let me try to make things easier for you in return.” 

Buffy stepped forward and wrapped Faith in a tight hug. Faith relaxed and let herself be hugged. And she hugged Buffy right back. The two of them stood there for a while, content in each other’s embrace.

Eventually, they broke apart. Buffy started to turn towards the door but was stopped by a hand around her wrist.

“B… Stay?” Faith questioned, a look of vulnerability in her eyes.

“Of course,” Buffy replied.

The two girls made their way to the bed and settled themselves under the covers. This time it was Buffy who held Faith. The younger slayer was asleep within a few minutes. Buffy smiled at the brunette in her arms and felt her heart flutter. Buffy didn’t know what it was between them, but Faith was warm against her body, and every time she was in the room, Buffy was happier. She placed a light kiss to Faith’s forehead, and eventually, she fell asleep.

There were no nightmares that night.

  
  
  


4.

The fourth time they shared a bed wasn’t until they reached Cleveland. Both Buffy and Faith had been busy with responsibilities and training the new slayers. The group had found a good location a few miles outside the city. There was plenty of vamp activity to keep all of them busy. The building that they had set up in was an old mansion with plenty of space for everyone.

They had been there for about 2 weeks and were finally starting to settle into a routine. Every night, either Buffy or Faith would take a handful of the new slayers out on patrol. They would take different groups on alternating days. 

It was a Wednesday, so it was Faith’s turn to lead patrol. It was late by the time the group got back. The new slayers scattered upstairs to their respective rooms to get ready for bed, while Faith wandered into the kitchen.

She didn’t expect to find Buffy sitting on the counter, holding a mug of something steaming.

“How was patrol?” Buffy asked.

Faith smiled and hopped up on the counter next to Buffy. “The usual. A couple vamps, which all the little brats took. I didn’t get any slaying in. I’m getting restless.”

“Well, on Saturday the night's all ours,” Buffy reminded her. They had claimed Saturday’s patrol for just the two of them. Buffy looked forward to it all week.

“Yeah. But that’s far away,” Faith whined.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. She finished her drink and placed the mug in the sink. She headed upstairs, figuring it was about time she got some sleep too. Buffy had brushed her teeth and was just about to settle into bed when Faith knocked on the door. Not 10 seconds later, she walked in having changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top.

“Jeez Faith. Heard of knocking?”

“I did knock. You just didn’t answer right away and I’m not the most patient person,” Faith smirked. “Now, scoot.” Faith hopped on the bed.

“Now look who’s desperate to get into my bed,” Buffy teased. But she moved over anyway, allowing Faith to climb under the covers.

“Well, you’re not kicking me out. Kinda seems like you’re desperate to have me here. Do ya want cuddles?” Faith teased right back.

“Faith, seriously. What is this?”

“What’s what, B?”

“This. Us. What are we doing? What are we?” Buffy questioned.

She and Faith just looked at each other, brown eyes fixated on hazel ones. Buffy would swear she could get lost in Faith’s doe-like eyes. Her gaze flicked to Faith’s lips, and she swore she saw Faith’s eyes do the same. They both scooted a little closer.

Faith quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, before quickly turning around and nestled under the covers. “Night, B,” she murmured and closed her eyes.

Buffy lay awake staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out just what was going on with Faith. And why that little kiss on the cheek had her heart beating a mile a minute.

  
  


5.

Buffy pushed Faith up against the door as soon as it was shut.

“Upstairs. Bedroom,” Faith panted in between kisses.

Buffy nodded and managed to tear her lips away from Faith’s long enough for them to stumble up the stairs and into Buffy’s room. They locked the door and clothes were quickly shed.

After they had finally tired themselves out, they were lying side by side on top of the bed, limbs tangled together.

“Faith?” Buffy looked at her. “Be my girlfriend?”

Faith grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Buffy buried her face in her  _ girlfriend's _ hair. This was easily the best evening of her life. It was Saturday, so they had been out patrolling, just the two of them. Then, out of nowhere, Faith had pinned her to a nearby tree and kissed her. It all just slid into place. Kissing Faith was incredible, electric, and exactly what Buffy had always been missing.

“You wanna tell everyone tomorrow? Because I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you tomorrow. And someone’s bound to notice,” Buffy said.

“Uh, B. Almost everyone in this house has special slayer hearing. With all that moaning we were doing, they probably noticed already,” Faith laughed.

Buffy groaned and her face flushed bright red. “I’m gonna need a soundproofing spell from Willow,” she muttered. She looked up and looked at Faith. There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

“Until then though,” Faith whispered, “We’ll just have to be real quiet.” Her voice was filled with a seductive tone.

Buffy couldn't resist. She smiled and pulled Faith in for another kiss.

+.

The next day, Faith moved her stuff into what was now their room. Faith was right that quite a few people had heard them last night. And those who hadn’t now knew about it from those who had. Willow happily helped them with the spell, claiming there had been some complaints about the noise. This news was to Faith’s amusement and Buffy’s embarrassment.

But since everyone now knew about their relationship, and they shared a room, they shared a bed every night. Buffy loved falling asleep and waking up in Faith’s arms every day. Turns out Faith was quite the cuddler but threatened to move out if Buffy dared tell anyone. Not that she would. Her girlfriend's soft side was reserved only for her.

Buffy and Faith lost count of how many times they shared a bed, but they both knew that in that bed they could be vulnerable, honest, loved, happy, and safe.


End file.
